


Tsubasa: Unchronicled Reservoir

by orphan_account



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen, Humour, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated oneshots for those hilarious unfeatured world's!! Rated Teen for safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsubasa: Unchronicled Reservoir

**Notes: I got this idea when I saw this pic:**

** **

**Disclaimer: I do not own that pic or Tsubasa.**

  * ••...•••



**Land of Princess Oglers**

“We’ve arrived!” Mokona shouted.

“Where?” the princess asked. Somebody cleared their throat from under her. “Uhm… princess…” the person said. She looked down to see that she was…

Straddling Syaoran.

“Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry, Syaoran-Kun! How embarrassing…” Sakura added quietly, her face impersonating a tomato. “Sakura’s face is the color of a baboon’s bu~tt!” Mokona announced. 

Or that.

That works, too.

“What’s a baboon?” Fai asked. “It’s a monkey with a pink butt” Kurogane told the magician. Fai nodded in understanding. The group scanned the place they’d landed in. They were currently in what seemed like a town or a village ( _ Thank goodness; It means we don’t have to walk miles to find civilisation _ , Sakura thought happily, forgetting the fact that she usually passes out after a few minutes and that one of the men carry her). The houses looked like those of Clow’s; simple, igloo-shaped and made of bricks. 

And then there were the people staring at them.

Or, rather, Sakura.

Boys, girls, men and women of all ages stood there and stared at her. Syaoran quickly went and stood in front of her, glaring. “ _ Who do you think you’re staring at? _ ” he hissed. The people of the village spared him a quick glance before continuing to eye the princess. Rage seethed through him and imaginary steam came out from his nostrils and ears. Suddenly, Syaoran landed a perfect roundhouse kick on one of the taller men’s nose. He drew his sword and all hell broke loose.

“Who  _ is _ that guy?!” one of the younger boys asked once the mayhem was over. Syaoran turned to him, still staring daggers. If looks could kill, that boy would have died and went to Hell one hundred times over.

“My name’s danger, but you can call me Syaoran”.

  * ••...•••



**A Few World's Later…**

“Let’s tell some stories!!” Fai said, somewhat out-of-the-blue. “Oh, oh! Mokona’s got the funniest one!” she said, “So, we landed in a world and all the people were staring at Sakura” Mokona began. Syaoran was already blushing. Perhaps he had over-reacted… 

**Notes: Likey? No likey? Please be the first!! Requests taken, on these conditions:**

 

  * **It cannot connect to any of the other chapters. As I said in the description, these are unrelated oneshots.**


  * **No angst.**



 

**So, recap: Requests and (yes) flames are taken. After all, what am I going to cook dinner with?**


End file.
